bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Resurrección
returns the essence of an Arrancar's offensive Hollow abilities to their humanoid bodies.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, page 11 Overview Arrancar usually seal the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a sword, which is entirely different from what the Shinigami use. When they release their weapons' seals, they unleash their true power and their true form.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, pages 10-11 The only time they can return to Human form is when they reseal their powers in sword form. Changing their form without resealing their powers in a sword is the same as burning off an arm, and if they were to discard part of their released form, while in it, they can never return to normal again.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, pages 10-11 Most known Resurrección give the Arrancar user an animal-like appearance, but this is not always the case. While most unreleased Shinigami Zanpakutō take the form of a katana or wakizashi, there is a significantly broader range for Arrancar. Typical examples include a wide variety of melee weapons as sai, axes, or uniquely shaped weapons such as Nnoitra Gilga's double-crescent scythe-esque Zanpakutō. More exotic sealed states include organic appendages such as Aaroniero Arruruerie's Zanpakutō, or even an entire, sentient being such as Lilynette Gingerbuck being the Zanpakutō of Coyote Starrk. An Arrancar's release drastically increases the combat viability and power of the Arrancar in question, and allows them full access to all of their abilities. The post-release form usually reflects to varying degrees what the Arrancar looked like as a pure Hollow. A Resurrección restores an Arrancar to its "true" form, resulting in significantly various increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power, as well as allowing access to both more powerful variations of previous techniques and completely new abilities. Some Arrancar even gain new weapons as a part of their released form. Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi liken an Arrancar's Resurrección to a Shinigami's Bankai, as they both are manifestations of the respective individual's increase of power, and cannot be repaired if damaged while in full release. The difference is that since a Hollow's power is equivalent to poison for a Quincy, they cannot medalize a Resurrección the same way they can a Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 10-17 Additionally, upon using their Resurrección, an Arrancar's Reiatsu transforms into that of a Hollow, making them especially dangerous to Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 666, page 2 Resurrección: Segunda Etapa Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, has demonstrated the ability to attain a second form of Resurrección called , and to date he is the only member of the Espada capable of the transformation.Bleach manga; Chapter 348, page 10 Known Resurrección Appearances in Other Media Hōgyoku Resurreccións Bleach: Brave Souls features alternate universe versions of the Espada who have fused themselves with the Hōgyoku, causing them to attain transcended versions of their Resurreccións which resemble their standard released forms while incorporating the Hōgyoku and adding further onto their animal motifs.Bleach: Brave Souls References Navigation ru:Ресуррексион Category:Arrancar Techniques Category:List Category:Resurrección